


make an ending

by thethrillof



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Undertale Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethrillof/pseuds/thethrillof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk takes responsibility.</p>
<p>
  <i>(Why do people expect so much from a child?)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	make an ending

The King of Monsters tells them, "I just want to see my wife."

Frisk is silent, but they remember. They remember hate. They know what hate is, they've learned its power underground, even if they've likewise learned it could be overcome.

Monsters are better than humans. Their SOULS are far kinder and lowercase-love harder than anyone they'd got the chance to meet on the surface.

Toriel's voice sounded so very human when she spat Asgore's name.

Toriel's voice sounded so very human, in a different way, after she held them in her arms and told them not to come back. Or maybe that was more monster, again, even Boss Monster, pushed to a limit far beyond what a human could accomplish, maybe. A mother that couldn't be one anymore.

There's nowhere for them to go after this. Not past the Barrier, and not going back.

The King of Monsters tells them, "I just want to see my child."

The dagger's handle is slick with sweat. They can see twilight's reflection across the blade, moving. Their hands are shaking.

He's not telling them anything, really. He's pleading.

There's nowhere for them to go.

Maybe they could go back. To their friends. Sans and Papyrus and Undyne, at least. They haven't killed anyone before, there was never any need. They've died and they can come back, and so there was never a reason to attack to go on, they just needed to figure out the solution. To do anything else was irresponsible, and that's not what Frisk wants to be.

They could give MERCY even now. That could be a solution.

They could. They could do that and run back.

There's nothing else for them out there.

There's...

Nothing for the King of Monsters, either, is there? They know hopelessness even more than hate. Emptiness. That--they wanted to disappear from that.

They don't hear anything else he says. They watch how he is on one knee. They watch him refuse to look at them again, eyes shut and exhausted.

He can't die any other way, can he? All of the Underground has their hopes on him. He can't just disappear like that.

Frisk needs to be responsible. Just...in a new way. A different one.

The worn dagger is lifted.

The worn dagger stops shaking.

The worn dagger slices him through.

Asgore smiles, maybe, but there's dust swirling through the air--over their face--in their hair--they breathe it in and it settles on their tongue and in their throat, tasteless.

They're crying, dark streaks through chalky grey, baring their complexion again.

They don't feel it.

They don't feel.

But...their LOVE doesn't increase.

They don't want to do this again. They don't regret it, either--right? Right, right, right. This was what they were supposed to do. There's no room for doubt, even if they can go back if they want. His pain was real, they stopped it. And now, their journey is finally over, they just need to keep going.

And so...they don't brush it off. They leave it as it marks their skin. Maybe...maybe they're one of his favorite things, now.

Just like this mountain was theirs while they climbed it.

**Author's Note:**

> __  
>  author very much does not condone suicide. i just started writing while exhausted and this came out, and i'm tossing it up because i feel like i need to post more in general.   
> 


End file.
